LEGO Marvel's Avengers
LEGO Marvel's Avengers is an action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox One, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. It is the spiritual successor to LEGO Marvel Super Heroes and the second installment of the Lego Marvel franchise. It follows the plots of both The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron as well as Captain America: The First Avenger, Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. It features characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as characters from comic books. The game was released on 26 January 2016. Trivia * This Game uses archive recordings from the movies for the main characters Characters *Iron Man *Captain America *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Thor *Ultron *Loki *Winter Solider *Falcon *Vision *War Machine *Ant-Man *Spider-Man *Black Panther Voice Cast Archive Recordings: * Paul Bettany - J.A.R.V.I.S., Vision * Don Cheadle - War Machine/Rhodey Rhodes/Iron Patriot * Robert Downey, Jr. - Iron Man * Idris Elba - Heimdall * Chris Evans - Captain America * Chris Hemsworth - Thor * Tom Hiddleston - Loki * Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury * Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow * Thomas Kretschmann - Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Anthony Mackie - Falcon * Neal McDonough - Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan * Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch * Jeremy Renner - Hawkeye * Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner/Hulk * Stellan Skarsgård - Erik Selvig * James Spader - Ultron * Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Quicksilver * Sebastian Stan - Winter Soldier New Dialogue * Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K. * Hayley Atwell - Agent Carter * Laura Bailey - Cloud 9 * Ogie Banks - Luke Cage * Eric Bauza - Amadeus Cho * Jeff Bennett - The Collector * J.B. Blanc - Mandarin/Trevor Slattery, The Other * Steven Blum - Abomination, Beta Ray Bill, Taskmaster * Dave Boat - * Cherise Boothe - Gorilla Girl * Ashly Burch - Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan * Hayden Byerly - Harley Keener * Tonantzin Carmelo - Echo * Greg Cipes - Iron Fist * Jack Coleman - Doctor Strange ("All-New All-Different" Doctor Strange DLC, uncredited) * Chris Cox - Happy Hogan * Robbie Daymond - A-Bomb/Rick Jones * Antony Del Rio - Nova, Reptil * Benjamin Diskin - Fandral * Robin Atkin Downs - Baron Zemo * Jeannie Elias - * Gideon Emery - Bad Guy, Klaue Mercenary, South American Male * Lou Ferrigno - Himself * Clark Gregg - Agent Coulson * Jennifer Hale - Agent 13 * Mark Hamill - Arnim Zola * Kate Higgins - Thor Girl * Ali Hillis - Mantis * Ashley Johnson - Beth * Cissy Jones - * J.P. Karliak - Wiccan * Josh Keaton - Speed * Matt Lanter - Ulysses Klaue * Misty Lee - Squirrel Girl, She-Hulk * Stan Lee - Himself * Caitlyn Taylor Love - White Tiger * Yuri Lowenthal - S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * James C. Mathis III - Malekith the Accursed, Black Panther ("Black Panther" DLC) * Elizabeth Maxwell - Thor/Jane Foster) * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Lady Sif, Valkyrie * Matthew Mercer - * Greg Miller - Aldrich Killian * Dave B. Mitchell - * Elle Newlands - F.R.I.D.A.Y., Veronica * Danielle Nicolet - Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers ("Captain Marvel" DLC, uncredited) * Nolan North - S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Williams, Damage Control * Liam O'Brien - Red Skull * Darren O'Hare - Crossbones * Michael Peña - Luis (uncredited) * Scott Porter - Winter Soldier/Bucky * Marisha Ray - S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist * Sam Riegel - Human Torch/Jim Hammond * Eliza Schneider - Pepper Potts * Patrick Seitz - Fin Fang Foom, Butterball * Parry Shen - Iron Legion * Keith Silverstein - Blazing Skull, Jasper Sitwell, Moon Knight * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Thanos * Roger Craig Smith - Daredevil * Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill * Jason Spisak - Justin Hammer * Tara Strong - Jessica Jones * Fred Tatasciore - Ares, Volstagg * Courtenay Taylor - * James Arnold Taylor - Moon Boy * Frank Welker - Odin * Ming-Na Wen - Melinda May (uncredited) * Scott Whyte - Hulkling * Travis Willingham - Captain Britain * Wally Wingert - Crimson Dynamo, Doctor Strange, Mighty Destroyer * Gwendoline Yeo - Crystal Category:Video Games